


Out Loud

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Narrates his thoughts out loud, Community: snkkink, Erwin is Loosing his Hair, Everyone knows about Jeans crush on Mikasa, Gen, Mastermind Armin, Narrorator Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Armin is stressed out, he unknowingly starts narrating his thoughts out loud in attempt to sort through them. What he notices is <i>interesting</i> to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> One of my shorter kink meme fills. This one pointed out that Armin is the one frequently narrating things and asked for him to be doing that in-scene, preferable about something small or strange that he's just happened to notice.

_The Commander's hairline is retreating. Slowly, one strand at a time. He thinks no one notices, but they do. There's a certain parallel he's well aware of, humanity is retreating, loosing ground every day. So is his hairline, as if both tragedies are somehow connect, and if winning back ground for humanity will somehow get his hair back._

"What the fuck?" Connie mouthed, pointing behind his shoulder to where Armin was talking to himself between bites of food. Eren and Mikasa sat on both sides of him, seemingly unconcerned with their friend's behavior.

"He's narrating his thoughts," Krista explained. "Eren says he does it when he's stressed."

"Doesn't even know he's doing it," Ymir added.

_Jean gaze is on Mikasa again. He's trying to be subtle. Just quick glances out of the corner of his eye. His crush on her is the worst kept secret in the whole Legion. He doesn't know that. He thinks its still a secret. Even Mikasa knows of his feelings. She doesn't care._

Jean let out a groan and slammed his head down on the table.

"You actually learn a lot of stuff just listening to him," Ymir remarked. "For example, did you know that the Lance Corporal has his own private emergency stash of heavy chemical cleaners, stashed away in a secret vault underneath the stables?"

_Operation Mau'dib is going according to plan. Contacts from the Cult of the Rouge Titan say they have made great headway in conversions among the displaced residents of Trost. Infiltration of the Wall Cult Hierarchy is proving to be problematic however. Attempts to compromise Lord Glacklin with drugged chocolates have proven successful. Already agents are being recruited from the ranks of the Military Police, and being trained in sabotage, wide-scale propaganda, and violent instigation. Everything is right on scheduled. They'll never know what hit them._

"Of course," Krista added. "He's our friend right? Probably better not to go spreading this stuff around."


End file.
